


Kawaii Macho’s grand debut

by Sailorfoxer



Category: Professional Wrestling, THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Anime: The iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls, I don’t know why I’m doing this, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is DUMB, or whatever, this is just for a joke, wrestlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorfoxer/pseuds/Sailorfoxer
Summary: After a long battle of trying to find their true passion, Dwayne, Steve and John find themselves in Japan to find what they are looking for, a dream. On the way they meet. Uzuki, who teaches them the newest thing, being an idol and quickly they realize, this was it all along. Will they be able to achieve the dream of becoming real idols that changes lives? Only time will tell.





	Kawaii Macho’s grand debut

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is because someone suggested for me to make a Unit called ‘Kawaii Macho’ and someone wrote ‘this should be a fanfic’ so I’m doing it. Because I can. I’m sorry.

Dwayne sat in the changing room as he had won yet another fight. He looked himself in the mirror and he couldn’t help but to see some sadness in his eyes, he quickly shook off the feeling of discomfort and he quickly got changed into a regular nice shirt and pants, he left the changing room together with his manager who kept screaming fans away from him. It was nice being adored in that way but... in someway it felt wrong, that is heart was set on something else. It kept bother him for the rest of his the night, even as he was trying to sleep. The next morning was quite the stressful one with interviews and more things to get prepared for, when he got a break he was walking to the changings room, nobody seemed to be there and he closed the door and sat down. Before he could change, he heard slight singing, it was a girls singing. The voice was soft and they were singing in another language, he assumed it could be Chinese or Japanese, somewhere along those lines. He wanted to hear what it was and who was making the noises, he stepped into the hallway to the showers and there he saw his two fellow wrestlers, John cena and ‘stone cold’ Steve Austin dancing to the music of the girl. They were dancing with precise movements that looked stunning but also really odd. Ones they spun around they saw Dwayne and both were caught by surprise as they let out a small scream and jumped back. (Continuing Later on)


End file.
